Not your choice to make
by raquelle89
Summary: A brucas story for those who stll support the couple, giving hope for season 5. i dont own one tree hill. Please RandR


**Not your choice to make**

**Additional scene after graduation with a few changes to the current situation, it doesn't matter if Chase is with Brooke or not it doesn't change the story.Brucas all the way. Please read and review**

It was a week after graduation and only a few more hours before everyone would be leaving in their separate directions. Brooke was sitting in the room she had shared with Rachel, the house was once again empty, a feeling she had become used to. Her suitcase was packed and she had said most of her goodbyes. It was goodbye to the people, goodbye to the high school, goodbye to the town she called home and the place she wouldn't be returning too.

Tree Hill held many memories, some good, some bad and after 18 years she knew that in order to move on with her life and to be happy she probably wouldn't need to ever go back, as it would only complicate her life more.

She was looking out the window reliving some of the happier times when the sound of the door opening had shaken her from her thoughts. She turned around and came face to face with the boy she once called boyfriend, her Lucas, not that he had ever truly being hers. She had said goodbye to everyone, him included but what was said had no where near justified there time together.

The look on his face was one that Brooke couldn't read, she liked to think she knew him fairly well, even though they were no longer dating, she knew he was brooding but she didn't know about what.

'Hi Broody boy, what can I do for you, I thought you'd be saying goodbye to Peyton?'

'Yeah she's with her dad I'm going back over there later'

'Of course you are' Brooke replied trying to hide the resentment she felt

'Brooke I have to ask you something'

'Free country, what do you wanna know?'

'I need to know why'

'Why what?' Now Brooke was the one with the strange look on her face, she hadn't expected to see Lucas and she certainly hadn't expected him to be all cryptic on her

'Why did you break up with me? I know what you told me but you also said it wasn't about the kiss, so something must have triggered it, so again im asking you why?'

'Sorry I was wrong its not a free country your o nly entitled to one question and I don't have to answer, see you around Luke' Brooke turned away from him and once again stood at the window.

Luke walked towards her, put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around 'Don't try to be cute, I deserve to know and I'm not going anywhere until you tell me'

'You should you don't want to keep Peyton waiting'

'Can we leave Peyton out of this for once'

'You don't get it Luke do you, from day one Peyton has being there, whenever there was an us, Peyton was somewhere in the background'

'So when you broke up with me it was to do with Peyton'

'For a smart guy you don't pay much attention do you'

'If Peyton has always being there then what hanged?' he pleaded with her

'What changed is that I finally saw what I was trying to avoid, something she said opened my eyes and however I tried I couldn't unsee what I saw'

'What did she say?'

'She told me she had feelings for you, at first I was mad, but then I realised that you two were meant to be, you loved her and she loved you, I was just in the way, so I gave you up'

'What! You gave me up, I'm not an object, its my choice who im with and I was with you I loved you, how dare you!'

'Don't you dare blame me, it was the hardest decision in my life but there was no alternative, I wasn't willing for you to break my heart all over again so I did it myself, I had to have some control and besides youd made your choice plenty of times and you didn't realise it'

What do you mean?'

'You chose her over me plenty of times, you saved her, the day we got together you left me in bed to be with her, you chose her you just didn't realise it so I had to give you the push'

'But I told you I loved you, why couldn't you trust that'

'Actions speak louder than words, you speak some powerful words Lucas and it makes me so happy but its not enough, words can be taken back, actions can't. You showed me that when you took back what you said, when you said I wasn't the girl for you, it just reconfirmed what I knew that words come easy to you'

'I meant what I said, I never lied to you'

'No I think you lied to yourself'

'Your stupid you know that! You are the only girl I know that says they love someone when they are breaking up with them, how does that work'

'Because…I wasn't ending things with us because of my feelings, I was ending things because of yours, that is why, and because it is the truth, you will always be in my heart, whatever happens.'

Lucas looked deeply into the eyes of his pretty girl and leant in giving her a peck on the cheek. He wanted to hold her and never let her go, he wanted to say how he felt and tell her she had it wrong, but he couldn't. He loved Peyton but he loved Brooke more, but he wouldn't betray his girlfriend and Brooke wouldn't betray her friend. She didn't understand, she couldn't understand, she tried to do the right thing but she should have just talked to me and then things would have been how they are supposed to be. She says she will always love me and the truth is I will always love her; maybe someday we'll be together again, I hope.

'Goodbye Pretty Girl'

'Goodbye Luke'

_Love should always end with hope'_

**Thank you for reading. Please review**


End file.
